


1761

by tharsis



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Angst?, Character Death, Cheesy, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Ooohhhh bat, Yandere Inaho, mentions of Asseylum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tharsis/pseuds/tharsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of (inasure) drabbles based on one word prompts.</p><p>Warning: Incredibly cheesy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee

He watches Inaho sip his coffee from across the breakfast table, subconsciously scrunching his nose in distaste. Slaine doesn’t know how the other boy can drink the stuff. It’s bitter, sweetener and milk can not completely mask it’s sharp taste. He watches intently as Inaho takes another sip, finishing the cup. He drinks it black and Slaine can not fathom where a 19 year old would acquire the taste for something so harsh. As Inaho gets up to leave for class he makes his way over to Slaine gives him a short farewell kiss. He can taste the coffee lingering on his lips, and wonders maybe he could acquire a taste for coffee too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recently I've been taking one word prompts from AZ tomos on twitter so I decided to post the steadily growing collection here. Enjoy! Feel free to suggest your own (*´∪`)


	2. Alcohol

The ringing of his cellphone jolts him awake. He peers at his bedside clock: 2:00am. _Who could possibly be calling me at this hour._ Inaho looks at his phone to see the caller id: Bat. He answers the call immediately suddenly worried that something has happened and is greeted by a very drunk Slaine. 

“Inahoooooooooooooo.” A voice drawls loudly, Inaho flinches and holds the phone away from his ear.  He can practically smell the alcohol on the others breath from the other side of the phone. 

“You’re drunk.”

“Nooo...hic...well a liddle”  

The blonde's words are slurring together and Inaho is too tired to deal with this right now.

“You should go to sleep.”

“I know I knooooww I knoooww, I’m hooomeee.”

“Good for you now go to bed”

“Waait Inahooo~.” 

“Yes?” He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“ I love you.”

_ Click _

The line abruptly disconnects. Inaho stares down at his phone in disbelief. He doesn’t sleep the remainder of the night. 


	3. Bedwetting

Inaho groans as he sits down on the bed and feels wetness soak into his clothing. _Not again._

“Slaine!” He grumbles loud enough so his boyfriend in the other room can hear. 

“What is it?” The blonde asks as he comes into the room and sees Inaho looking down at his kitten with disdain. 

“That” Inaho points to the cat.

Slaine rushes over to the kitten and sweeps her up into his arms cradling her as if Inaho words could hurt her. 

“It wet our bed again Slaine!” 

“SHE it’s she! And she’s still a kitten we just have to train her.”

“I still don’t see why we have to keep it.”

“She looked so sad and lonely in that box on the sidewalk and it was cold and raining! Do you have any feelings?”

Inaho sighed again, they didn’t have the money to afford keeping a cat right now and to keep replacing sheets. But it’s hard to put his foot down when Slaine just seemed so happy. He looks at Slaine smiling down at the small creature in his arms and Inaho sighs. _I guess it is kind of cute._

 

 


	4. Headphones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst, because I know how much you love it Liza.

Inaho wanted to do everything he could to make Slaine’s prison life more comfortable. It was his fault he was locked up here, regret burned inside him everyday he came to visit. He hated that these small useless things were all he could do for the other boy. Today it was a pair of headphones, Slaine wanted to listen to music without the guards complaining about the sound. He opened the door to the boys jail cell and handed the headphones to the blonde. They don’t talk. Inaho hopes one day they’ll be able to sit and have a proper conversation but right now Slaine is still bitter, and with good reason. He has the guards give him notes with Slaine’s requests because he refuses to speak to him in person no matter how hard Inaho tries. They sit there for awhile in silence, Inaho attempting small talk. Telling Slaine about the weather and something silly Yuki said the other day. A half hour passes and he gets up to leave mentioning to Slaine that he’ll stop by tomorrow and is stopped in his tracks when he hears Slaine respond.

“Goodbye.” It’s almost a whisper but he hears it and smiles to himself as he leaves. _This is progress._

 

The next day he comes back as promised but Slaine’s cell is empty. That’s curious, he told the guards yesterday the time he would be coming why would they take him to the showers now? He makes his way down the hall beginning to feel unsettled. _Where is everyone?_ He takes out his phone and calls the head guard who Inaho questions the moment he answers the phone. 

“Oh? No one told you?”

_Told him what?_

“Everyone left, the prisoner is dead, they found him this morning, strangled himself with a pair of headphones.”

His phone drops to the floor and his knees come crashing down after it. 

 


	5. Turtle

Inaho was walking unnecessarily slow and it was really starting to get on Slaine’s nerves. The boy’s usual lackadaisical nature was something he had learned to deal with over the years but today was worse than usual.

“Orange.” Slaine growled.

The brunette stopped in his tracks to look at him.

“Yes?”

“Is there a reason you’re walking so obnoxiously slow? I’m beginning to think your nickname should be turtle.”

“What is it with you and these nicknames, I  have a name that you’re well aware of now, isn’t about time we dropped the nicknames all together?” Inaho suggested hopefully, the nickname annoyed him and he didn’t like how he has been conditioned to answer to it either. He couldn’t help responding to it though, when it was always the blonde boy next to him saying it. 

“Whatever, stop walking so slow.” Slaine places his hands on Inaho’s shoulders and begins pushing him down the hallway, “I don’t want to be late for class.”

“We won’t be late.” Inaho protests, “Besides, I only wanted to spend more time with you.”

Slaine releases Inaho’s shoulders and gapes at his impassive face. This was the reason for his lethargic pace, does he realize how that _sounds_? Slaine can feel his cheeks heat slightly, he doesn’t know how to respond. Instead he falls silently into step beside the boy. Together they make their way, unhurried down the hall. Slaine doesn’t complain about his friend’s sluggishness again after that. 


	6. Moe Sleeves

“Why do you always do that?” Slaine asks glancing down at the brunette in question’s hands.

“Do what?” Inaho questions back. 

“Cover your hands with your sleeves.” 

 

His sweaters are too big, the sleeves too long, always falling just over his knuckles. He has always bought a size too large. _Just in case_ he grows into them. Having to replace his clothes if he grew taller would be bothersome. He would never tell Slaine this though.

 

“I get cold easily.” He doesn’t lie.

Slaine lifts Inaho’s hands letting his sleeves fall down to his wrists and takes them in his own.

“Warmer now?” He smiles, bringing the hands to his lips, exhaling gently. Inaho feels as though the warmth of Slaine’s hands has spread throughout his entire body.


	7. Letter

It’s been five years. Although some weeks seemed to drag on forever, the years passed by fast, the company helped, although he would never admit that. The folded piece of paper in his hands felt like dead weight. It’s been five years and this is the first time she’s tried to reach out to him. In the past he would have felt ecstatic, relieved. Now he is only filled with dread. It’s been five years and his worst enemy visited him weekly, out of basic humanity and now friendship. He had _almost_ forgotten why he was here in the first place. _Almost_ forgotten about her. The paper burned his fingertips, urging him to open the letter. That old familiar part of him welling up inside, wanting to know that she was okay, to read her words and imagine her having a proper conversation with him again. It had been five years, this one flimsy piece of paper can not make up for this. No matter how much weight her words may carry, this was written as an after thought. Not for him, but to soothe her own ego. She did not truly care, and neither did he. Not anymore. He rips up the paper into fragments so small, they float to the ground like snowflakes. It was the end of his winter, it was time to start anew. Spring was coming. 


	8. Beach

The air in his cell was stale, stagnant, never changing. It was hard to tell the change of seasons. He doesn’t have much else to do so he pays attention. When the fall comes and bits of dead leaves stick to the guards boots tracking them down the hallway. The trails of water left in the winter. He could tell summer by the dense humidity, the heat almost suffocating in his stuffy cell. Spring was his favorite. He would sit, eyes closed, imagining, willing himself to another place entirely. He knew it was close. The guards shoes left behind grains of sand in the hall outside his cell. On a nice spring day the they might prop open a door and he can feel the draft. The outside air is refreshing. He inhales deeply, savoring every last bit of that ocean air. If he concentrates hard enough he thinks he can even hear the lull of the sea. He lifts his face up to feel the surf breeze gently caress his face, running its waves through his sand colored locks. And for a moment he’s there, on the beach. 


	9. Cookies

Inaho yawns. It had been a long night. He doesn’t know what Slaine was up to in the kitchen all night but he had made a racket. Inaho barely slept through the banging of pots pans and kitchen drawers that resounded throughout the thin walls of their small apartment. He gets dressed and ready for work half dazed, rubbing his tired eyes as he reaches for the door.

 

“Inaho! Wait!” Inaho turns around to see Slaine rush towards him from the kitchen. _Had he been in there all night?_ The sparkle in the blondes eyes offsets the distinct bags underneath them and Inaho instantly feels more awake. 

 

“Were you going to leave without saying goodbye?” He pouts.

“I thought you were sleeping. Have a good day, Slaine.” Inaho turns to leave. 

“I made you cookies.” The brunettes eyebrows raise ever so slightly. _So that’s what he was doing all night._

He almost forgets to thank him when the bag is pushed into his hands. It’s heavy, did Slaine really expect him to eat all of these?

“Thank you. I’ll be home by 5.”

There’s a glimmer in Slaine’s eyes as he pecks him quick on the cheek before he heads out the door.

 

\--

 

Inaho sits down at his desk and pulling out his work along with the bulging bag of cookies. He smiles as he opens it up and pulls one out, taking a bite. Or tries to, the cookie is so hard he contemplates breaking it on his desk. After some effort he finally manages to take a bite, his jaw aching. It tastes horrendous. _Did he use salt instead of sugar?_ He chokes, inhaling sharply throwing himself into a fit of coughing. _What did he even put in these?_ He pushes the bag of cookies off to the side and continues with his work, pulling another out of the bag. His face scrunches up in disgust as he eats the second one. _Terrible._ Slaine’s intentions had been good and he had worked hard. It made Inaho happy. But these were inedible. He feels bad, but he’ll have to bring them home and be honest to Slaine.

 

Inaho gazes up at the clock in his office. 4:00pm. Time to start heading home. He begins cleaning up his desk, packing his belongings into his briefcase. His laptop, his files, his coffee mug and an empty bag of cookies. 

 

Somehow, throughout the course of the day, subconsciously, he had eaten the entire bag.

 


	10. Oooohh Bat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: the ridiculous "Ooohhh Bat" from the ep 12 dub.

Click

 

“Don’t…”

 

A disembodied voice calls behind him.

 

“That is far enough do not touch her highness…”

 

He can feel the upturn of his lips as recognition seeps into his fogged mind, but keeps facing forward, towards the princess. He’s almost there, just a few more inches.

 

“Orange.”

 

Inaho glances over his shoulder at the figure looming behind him.

 

“Ooohhh Bat.” He smirks, taking in the enemy. It’s just a boy around his own age. And he’s holding out a gun. “You shouldn’t have.”

 

\--

Slaine freezes caught of guard. His mind is whirling, that smirk how it made it’s way to his burgundy eyes, his tone of voice. Why does he sound so… happy? He becomes focused again when he hears the rustling of the brunette moving but it’s too late. The firearm he had pointed at the red eyed pilot, orange is now in the other’s hands.

 

“This is too much, bat. I didn’t think to get you anything.” The brunette says thoughtfully as he gingerly strokes the gun in his hands as if if it were something precious to him.

 

“Orange-” he seethes through gritted teeth.

 

Slaine had clearly underestimated his opponent. This boy was dangerous. Those red eyes bore into him never breaking contact. Even in the dimly lit passage Slaine can make out the eerie smile on Orange’s blood stained face, eyes glowing with an emotion he can’t decipher. He shivers involuntarily and when the UFE pilot speaks again his body is racked in chills.

 

“Inaho, Kaizuka Inaho”

 

It takes him a moment to realize the boy is telling him his name. A moment too long.

 

“Goodnight, Slaine Troyard.”

 

Even if Slaine wasn’t looking directly at him he could hear the smirk in the brunettes voice. He watches in stunned silence as Inaho chastely presses his lips against the stolen firearm, red eyes never wavering as he aims directly at Slaine’s heart and pulls the trigger.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be ridiculous crack but it turned into yannaho oops


End file.
